


I Will Always Love You Even If You're At Ferrari

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seb leaving Red Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Daniel finds out that Seb is leaving Red Bull to join Ferrari for 2015 and he's unsure how to act so acts in a cold manner whilst Seb believes that Daniel doesn't care about him. Set near the end of the 2014 season.





	I Will Always Love You Even If You're At Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> Little work on a prompt that was asked of me. Please feel free to send in any prompts that you may have!

It was normal for Daniel that throughout the past few years that there was speculation of his teammate leaving Red Bull to join Ferrari. He had never approached Seb about it and was quietly praying that the rumors weren't true. In Japan his nightmare became a reality. Christian had let slip to the media that Seb would be leaving and it wasn't until a media representative approached Daniel to discuss the topic that he realised that it was true. Dan just had to grin and bear it but inside it was tearing him apart. 2014 hadn't been the best of years for Seb but Dan had flourished and was hoping that Seb would stay alongside him to fight. On another note since the two had been teammates, Dan had started to develop feelings for the German but had never said anything to him out of fear of being rejected. In that moment of hearing about his teammate leaving he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. All he could say that he was surprised by the move. At least it was an honest answer. It would be the start of a change between the two drivers that would continue until the end of the season.

The weekend of the Japanese Grand Prix was one of which Daniel really wanted to forget. For one thing, it had been announced that his teammate was leaving and then the actual race itself. The weather had been horrible. A typhoon had brought chaos to the race. Not only that but weather conditions resulted in a horror crash where Jules went off track and crashed his car. The race was stopped immediately. No one really cared for the podium, no one cared about anything other than Jules. Daniel had been sitting in the motorhome trying to process what had happened but was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see that his teammate had arrived. 

"Hey are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence. Daniel was trying to process the thought of his friend whereby he didn't know how he was and also the thought of his teammate leaving. He still didn't know what to think of his teammate leaving but he knew he couldn't stay in the same room with him otherwise he would break down. So he took the easy option and rose to his feet and headed for the door. 

"Not really." He answered as he walked past the German.

He didn't notice him frowning as he left.

Daniel continued to ignore Seb for the remainder of the season, purely because he didn't know how to react around him. He knew it was childish and he tried to make it seem like he wasn't ignoring him but he just didn't know what to do about it. At the Grand Prix in Texas, they suffered with bouts of awkward silences which were painful for both drivers. Daniel had gained a podium position and Seb had gone to say his congratulations after the race. Dan had been in his room at the motorhome at the time.

"Hey! Congrats on your podium position!" A voice called out.

Daniel looked up to see his teammate and gave him a little smile. "Thanks."

There was an air of tension in the room for what seemed like no apparent reason and Daniel hated it. 

"I hope you don't mind but I have to get ready for my flight. Long one and everything." He said.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around at the factory." Seb replied. 

Daniel nodded and Seb left. 

It hurt Daniel thinking that as the season was drawing to a close it really would be very soon before he would never see Seb around the factory again. It broke his heart.

The periods of Daniel trying to ignore Seb and the instances of awkward silences would soon draw to a close. In Abu Dhabi it was officially confirmed by Sebastian to the media that he would be joining Ferrari in 2015. Daniel had been back in the motorhome when he heard the broadcasts and it took him all his will power not to fall to the floor in floods of tears. He soon left the track and was back on the plane home before he broke down in floods of tears. It was all real. In Japan, whilst Christian had made an announcement about Seb, neither the German or Ferrari had confirmed the speculation. Now that it was the end of the season it was officially confirmed. 

What Daniel had been unaware of was Sebastian's feelings. There had been a few times near the end of the season where they seemed to drift apart or Daniel would ignore him and it did hurt Sebastian. He wondered if he had done something wrong to offend the Australian. He couldn't think of anything but he knew had to speak to him properly. There had been so many periods of awkward silences between them and it never used to be like that. Sebastian knew he had to find Daniel and put an end to this.

It was a couple of days after the race that Dan was back at home in Monte Carlo just relaxing when his doorbell went off one afternoon. He frowned. He hadn't planned for anyone to come round as quite a lot of drivers lived in Monte Carlo. He got up of the sofa and went to the door and opened it to find his teammate on the door step.

"Seb?" Daniel couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Seb asked quietly.

Daniel give his answer by opening the door wider and closing it behind his guest before leading him to the sofa to sit down on.

"How do you know where I live?" He asked.

Seb laughed slightly at the question.

"I asked Christian for your address." He answered.

Daniel nodded then frowned.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"We need to talk, properly. I wanted to know why you've been avoiding me." Seb replied.

Daniel broke eye contact. He couldn't admit his feelings to Seb. His teammate didn't feel the same way about him as he did for the German.

"You'll hate me if I tell you." Daniel said.

Sebastian looked perplexed.

"Daniel, I hate these awkward silences that we've been having. Its never been like that between us." That caused Daniel to look back up at Seb.

He shifted slightly closer to his teammate and took in a breath.

"When Christian said in Japan about Ferrari and it brought back memories of months of speculation of you leaving. Then you confirmed it in Abu Dhabi. I don't want you to leave Seb. I want you to stay so we can fight together."

He raised a hand to cup Seb's cheek and gazed into his eyes before continuing. 

"I don't want you to leave because I want you to be by my side. I've liked you for a while, Seb. Its been growing for ages but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You need to know now though, I love you and even when you're at Ferrari, I'll always love you."

Daniel didn't give Seb a chance to respond and he moved his lips closer to Seb's and closed his eyes against as he felt soft lips against his own. He was scared for a moment that he had in fact ruined everything before he felt Seb's lips move against his. Seb moved a hand to rest on Daniel's knee as they continued to kiss shyly. They broke apart for air and moved their foreheads to rest against each other.

"You should have told me before Dan." Sebastian quietly said.

He took in a deep breath. "I love you too."

"Really?" Daniel asked.

Seb rolled his eyes. "Honestly! Do you think I would have kissed you back if I didn't?"

Daniel laughed and showed off his big trademark smile before closing the gap again to kiss Seb knowing that everything would be alright now.


End file.
